1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a foldable display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, flexible display devices that may be bent are being developed. Such a flexible display device may be used in various fields because it may be used in a folded or bent shape. In the flexible display device, a display element is disposed on a flexible substrate.
Examples of the display elements applicable to the flexible display devices may include organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) elements, liquid crystal display (“LCD”) elements, and electrophoretic display (“EPD”) elements. Among these, OLEDs may be manufactured in a thin film-shaped stack structure, thus having excellent flexibility, and are garnering attention as display elements of flexible display devices.
Flexible display devices may be classified into rollable display devices that may be rolled as a scroll, foldable display devices that may be folded as paper, and stretchable display devices that may be scaled up and down.
Among the above-described display devices, the foldable display device has drawn attention as a next-generation display technology because it is easy to carry when the screen is folded, and a large-size display screen may be realized when the screen is unfolded.
The foldable display device may include a flexible display panel and a jig supporting the flexible display panel. As the folding action is repeated, a folding portion of the flexible display panel may be deformed, causing a problem whereby the flexible display panel is detached from the jig.
It is to be understood that this background section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and, as such, this background section may include ideas, concepts, and/or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of the subject matter disclosed herein.